


You're the Light

by Sarry_Hermin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarry_Hermin/pseuds/Sarry_Hermin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the episodes and the spark that is clearly evident between Kathryn and Chakotay, this piece of AU fiction brings the pair together in the midst of the Delta Quadrant. Will their relationship survive or will it be brought to an end with the return to Earth? Either way, it's going to be a bumpy ride for not only them but the crew too. Rated for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cathexis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own 'Star Trek:Voyager' or the characters within the show.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first Star Trek:Voyager fiction and also my first posting here. Due to real life commitments and the length of the chapters, I cannot make any promises on when updates will arrive, but only that they will as I finish them. I have not beta so all mistakes are my own. I would greatly appreciate any comments.
> 
> This fiction is a slightly AU piece with a rating of T, this however may change with later chapters
> 
> My apologies for the lengthy note, on with the story and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**\- Cathexis -**

Captain's log, stardate 48734.2. Sometimes it's a good idea to get away from being a Captain for a while. To that end, I've started participating in a new holonovel. The setting is ancient England.

And that's exactly what Kathryn Janeway was fully engaged in when Ensign Harry Kim contacted her.

"Bridge to Captain Janeway."

Go ahead, Mister Kim." She replied having taken a step back and turned her head away from the holonovel character towering in front of her.

"I've got Commander Chakotay and Mister Tuvoks' shuttlecraft on long range sensors, but they're not responding to our hails. The shuttle's been badly damaged. I'm reading multiple hull fractures."

"Life signs?"

"Two, but they're very faint."

Kathryns' heart was beating heavy and fast against her ribcage, her breathing only just under control. "Beam them to Sickbay as soon as they're in range. I'm on my way." She was moving as quick as her dress would allow and didn't even hear the acknowledgment from Harry.

Kathryn arrived in Sickbay just moments after the two men materialised, her uniform impeccable and pips firmly in place. No one would even guess she was just minutes before in Victorian England.

"Doctor." Kathryn moved from Tuvok's side to stand at the foot of Chakotays' biobed, where the Doctor and Kes were currently working on the attractive man.

"They've each taken a blast to the head by some kind of energy discharge. Cardiostimulator." To Kes. "Mister Tuvok has a serious concussion, but it's nothing I can't handle. As for Commander Chakotay, all of the bioneural energy has been extracted from his brain." Back at Kathryn.

Her eyes widened slightly and her face became a shade paler. "Extracted?"

"Yes. From the looks of it, someone drained the energy from every single axon and dendrite, right down to the synopses. I can keep his heart beating and I can keep him breathing, but other than that there's nothing I can do. He's brain dead."

Kathryn took a deep breath and nodded. She head and understood what the Doctor had told her but she wasn't about to let that be the end of it, not if she could help it. So, she took a seat at the terminal closest to Chakotay but with a clear view of Tuvok and began working. After all she was first and foremost, a scientist.

Within a few hours Tuvok was awake and recounting what he could remember to the Captain.

"The attack lasted no more than a few seconds, but it was highly effective. I feel Commander Chakotay and I are fortunate to be alive."

That simple sentence brought emotions into Kathryns' consciousness and it surprised her, but as quickly as they had surfaced she had managed to push them away. She was thankful that id Tuvok noticed, he didn't mention it. What happened, Lieutenant?"

"We had completed out trade mission with the Kidarians and were on course to the rendezvous point when we encountered a dark matter nebula. As we began a routine analysis, an unidentified ship emerged and attacked our shuttle."

"Any idea why?"

"No. there was no time for a detailed analysis. However, the shuttles' sensors may have recorded information that could be helpful. I will download the sensor logs."

Kathryn nodded and shifted her attention to Chakotay, moving over to him ever so slightly. "Why would someone want to extract his bioneural energy?" It was almost a whispered question.

"I don't know, but if I'm to have any hope of reviving him, I must know precisely how his neurons were depleted. It would be a great help if I could examine the weapon."

Kathryn was now more determined than ever, the Doctors' answer was much better than the prognosis he had given her before and by the hard look in her eye no one would be able to stop her in her quest to revive Chakotay.

She turned back to Tuvok and the Doctor. "We're going back to that nebula to try to find the ship that attacked you." She tapped her comm badge. "Janeway to the Bridge." She waited for no answer before giving her orders. "Prepare to lay in a course. Mister Tuvok will provide with the coordinates." Her voice had turned a tone deeper letting everyone that had heard know that she was serious. Only Chakotay would be able to read her determination in her eyes to know her seriousness, and that was something else that she consciously realised then, just how easily her first officer cold read her, and how she missed that already.

"Aye, Captain." Tom Paris replied.

Kathryn headed for the doors, Tuvok close on her heel. "We'll keep you posted, Doctor." She threw over her shoulder as she strolled into the corridor making quick work of the route to the Bridge.

Kathryn was standing next to Tuvok at his terminal watching him work.

"The energy discharge overloaded the shuttlecrafts' central computer core. All sensor data has been erased."

"Lieutenant Torres is in Sickbay now. When she reports, tell her to go over those damaged sensor logs with a fine tooth comb to see if she can reconstruct any of the data." Kathryn found it odd that the through of Chakotay having company allowed her to concentrate more fully on the matter at hand.

"Aye, Captain."

Kathryn sighed. "Well, this is going to make things a little more difficult." She moved to a section within Tuvoks' terminal booth and started pressing buttons. "I've been using long range sensors to analyse the nebula you discovered. It's sending out strong electromagnetic radiation. We won't be able to scan inside it." She paused in her work. "You know, it sounds to me like a perfect hiding place."

"I agree." Tuvok moved to stand behind Kathryn and watched as her hands started to fly across the console.

Kathryn felt him there and started giving a brief of what she was doing. "I don't like the idea of going in there blind. Let me see if I can reconfigure the sensors to multiphasic bandwidth." After a few more moments and hand movements she stopped suddenly, a frown adorning her brow.

"Is there a problem?" Tuvoks' deep voice resonated across the silent Bridge drawing the attention of the duty crewmen.

"I've lost all sensor contact within the nebula. I don't understand." Her frown increased as she read some data. "Wait a minute, we've altered course." She looked up and over at the helm. "Mister Paris?"

Tom swiveled around to check his system. "Our new heading is one twenty one mark six. We've completely come about, Captain, but it wasn't me."

Kathryn moved quickly away from Tuvok to the centre console above her own and first officers' seats. "Mister Kim, check the navigational computer. Who ordered the course change?"

Beeping was heard from Harrys' terminal as he did as ordered. "According to my readings, the command was issued from the conn."

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me, and the helm controls are working perfectly. No sign of a malfunction." Tom was quick to defend himself.

"Ensign, transfer helm control to your station and reset our original course."

"Course laid in."

"Mister Paris, I want you to run a full diagnostic on the conn station. See if you can isolate the problem."

"Aye, Captain."

Kathryn watched everyone go about their duties from her spot on the platform, her mind going warp six; problems, questions, solutions, answers, Chakotay, all flying about trying to occupy the forefront of her mind. The adrenaline running through her veins drove her to the safety of her ship and crew as well as the science of space exploration. That is was she lived for.

"What is the condition of the warp engines?"

"Warp engines still within normal parameters, Captain."

She nodded over at Lieutenant Durst just as a whumph of air sounded.

"We just changed course again." She didn't need to look at her station to know that this time. It wasn't a subtle change.

"Mister Kim?"

"Our new heading is one twenty one mark six."

"Get us back on course." Her tone was stiff.

"The helm's not responding." Harrys' voice had risen, causing Tuvok to go and give a helping hand.

Kathryn watches patiently for Tuvoks' assessment.

"This command station has been blocked."

"From where?"

"The lockout originated on deck twelve, section B seven, navigational control."

"See if you can re-establish control." She turns on her heel and takes a seat in her chair just as Tom Paris enters the Bridge from the turbo lift.

"I've checked every ODN junction in the helm control network and I still can't find the problem."

Kathryn twisted her neck to look at the young man. "It seems we've developed a new problem while you were gone."

"Helm control re-established." Tuvok called from Harrys' station, stopping Tom in his steps and Kathryn in her speech.

"Get us back on course for the nebula. Janeway to Torres." She turned back to face to view screen.

"Torres here."

"Who's in the navigational control?"

"No one right now. I was there this morning, and Lieutenant Paris was in there just a few minutes ago."

"That's not true." Tom quickly jumped to defend himself again.

"Are you certain about that, B'Elanna?"

"Positive. I just saw him leave about five minutes ago."

"Janeway out." She stood in front of her chair, turning to face Tom. "Explanation, Mister Paris?"

"I passed by the navigational control on my way back from the Jefferies tube, but that's all. Am I being accused of something here?"

Tuvok took a few steps toward the Lieutenant. "We are merely following a line of deductive reasoning, Lieutenant. Both deviations from our course were apparently issued from locations where you were working."

Tom looked panicked. "I'm telling you, I didn't do it."

Kathryn could see Tuvok was not happy with the answer so stepped in. "Well, I'm willing to rule out a mutiny for the time being." She allowed the corners of her mouth to twitch upward a little with her own humour. "I believe you, Mister Paris." She became serious again. A fleeting thought passed through her mind, 'How do people keep up with my quick changes?', before she continued defusing the issue. "But we have to consider the possibility that you might be having a problem with you memory. I want you to go down to Sickbay. Have the Doctor check you out."

Tom nodded, understanding the Captains' request and catching just the slightest hint of concern in her tone. "All right."

Kathryn too nodded, silently thanking Tom for his cooperation. "Lieutenant Durst." Kathryn returned to her seat after watching Durst escort Tom off of the Bridge.

Once again the open area was relatively silent, the beeping of consoles as crewmen continued their work the only noise to permeate the air.

"I believe I have found the ion trail of the ship that attacked us. It leads directly into the dark matter nebula."

Kathryn joined Tuvok at his terminal once more and he continued showing her what he had found.

"As you can see, their flight path is highly erratic."

"These planetoids inside the nebula," she pointed at the screen with her right hand as her left sat on her hip. "they may be generating a dangerous gravitational effect, like storm currents. Chances are they've mapped these currents and they're taking the only safe way through."

"A reasonable assumption. I recommend we follow their exact flight path."

"Agreed." She headed back to her seat. "Lay in a course to the –" she stopped mid-sentence as the lights went out, she stood in front of her chair, looking around her.

"Captain, we're dropping to impulse power. I'm reading a massive energy drain all over the ship, and the warp core is shutting down."

"Bridge to Engineering…Report…Lieutenant Torres, please respond." She waited a second, allowing the comm system to work, when there remained no answer, she kicked into action. "Mister Kim, take the Bridge. Tuvok, you're with me." She strode out of the Bridge and straight down to engineering, collecting a torch from Tuvok on the way as he walked briskly behind her.

"Torres, what's going on?" Kathryn demanded.

"Captain?"

"You've initiated an emergency warp core shutdown." Kathryn ducked under the railing around the core and inspected it.

"What?" B'Elanna stood still in shock, she had done no such thing.

"Too late. The warp core is offline." She ducked back through to the other side of the barrio. "It'll take at least two hours to regenerate the dilithium matrix." She turned slightly to address a nearby ensign before turning back to B'Elanna. "Apparently, you've just crashed the main computer, locked out the Bridge and stopped the ship cold. Do you want to tell me why?" Both hands were firmly on her hips.

B'Elanna was still confused. "Captain, I don't know what you're talking about."

Frustrated, Kathryn threw her arms up level with her shoulders, hands open. "What the hell is going on here?" She let her hands drop heavily as she looked around at everyone in Engineering, waiting for an answer or suggestion of some kind, but her question was met with silence. With a sigh, she turned on her heel and headed for Sickbay.

The Doctor all but pounced on her as she entered through the doors.

"I found something, and you're not going to like it." He led her to the central station. "This is Mister Paris' memory engram for the last twenty four hours. As you can see, it has a very consistent and distinctive modulation, except at thirteen fifty hours. For one minute forty seven seconds, a different memory pattern appeared. Thirteen fifty hours is also the exact moment when Mister Paris presumably tampered with navigational control. It gets worse. It addition to that, there is another disruption at twelve oh two hours, the moment when he allegedly entered the new course at the helm. I also found there's an identical disruption in Lieutenant Torres' pattern at the moment she shut down warp power. I should point out that this is a neuroelectrical signature, what I believe to be another brain wave that was superimposed on their own."

Tom interrupted the Doctor from his biobed. "Another brain wave? Whose?"

"I don't know. It has an unusual energy signature, one I've never seen before."

Kathryn frowned again, something she found she was doing a lot that day. "Doctor, what are you saying?"

"One possible explanation, and the only one I can think of at the moment, is that an unknown alien entity momentarily took control of their minds."

"Intruder alert. All security personnel, go to Condition Four." Kathryn looked up quickly at the sound of Tuvoks' voice, her brow less creased but not entirely smooth. "Captain, it is possible the intruder returned with us in the shuttlecraft."

She nodded, the frown gone, internal worry now taking its place alongside hope of reviving Chakotay. "If we're right and there is an alien here, it seems intent on preventing us from going back to the nebula. What's more, it seems to have the ability to jump from person to person. If that's true, it could be in any one of us, controlling our actions without us realizing it."

"Well, except for me."

Kathryn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and focused on the conversation, trying to keep her eyes from the prone form of her first officer.

"That's true. So far it's only affected organic beings. If it could control the computer and navigational systems directly, it probably would've done it already."

A light bulb went off in Kathryn's head. "Which means the Doctor is the only person on board we can trust at this moment." She turned fully to the hologram. "Doctor, until we have eliminated this alien presence, I can't risk that it could take over any of the senior officers. I'd like to transfer all command codes to you until further notice."

He grew excited. "What would that mean? That I am in command?"

"No, but you will act as a failsafe. If you feel at any time that any one of us are under the influence of the alien, you can countermand out orders and take control of the ship. Do you feel up to it?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, of course. I make life and death decisions every day."

His fact full but over confident tone did cause Tom to roll his eyes childishly and comment under his breath, "I feel better already."

Kathryn ignored him. "Computer, transfer all command codes to the holographic Doctor. Authorisation Janeway eight four one alpha six five."

_"Command code transfer complete."_

With a nod of approval she moved her attention to the next problem on the top of her list. "Let's see if we can get the warp core back online ahead of schedule."

"Aye, Captain." B'Elanna followed and matched the quick pace of her Captain as they headed towards Engineering, intent on making up for her apparent actions, well her forced actions, on the warp core.

Tuvok was quick to join the two women on their journey through the ships' corridors. At the turbolift the trio bumped into Kes who seemed relieved to see them.

"Captain, I heard what's happened. I think you're right. There is an alien presence here, I've been sensing something unusual all day. I don't know how to describe it, but I know there's something here."

"Do you know where?"

"No, just that it's on the ship."

Kathryn placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Captain, Kes' telepathic abilities are undisciplined. If I could initiate a Vulcan mind-meld with her, I may be able to help her focus those abilities to detect the alien more accurately."

Kes quickly agreed. "I'm willing to do that."

Kathryn rook a moment to read Kes' eyes making sure she was agreeing fully and not doing what she thought she was expected to, she found what she was looking for. "Very well. Proceed, Mister Tuvok." She squeezed Kes' arm lightly before watching her leave with Tuvok and stepping into the turbolife with B'Elanna.

The short trip down to Engineering was a silent one in which Kathryn allowed thoughts of Chakotay to flow.

_I need to get him back._

_How will I get him back?_

_Is his consciousness flying around Voyager like the alien form?_

_How can the Doctor integrate him?_

_I miss him._

She didn't have time to think about her last free thought or even contemplate answers to the questions her mind had produced as the turbolift doors opened onto Engineering.

After fixing the warp core with B'Elanna, Kathryn now sat in her Ready Room listening to the log she had just made.

_'Captains' log, supplemental. It appears the Mister Tuvok and Kes were both hit by an unidentified energy discharge. Tuvok was not badly hurt but Kes is in a coma.'_

She sighed and took a sip of coffee from her still steaming mug, the heat having no effect on her. Her mind was trying to put together all the pieces of the puzzle and at the moment she was fascinated by the fact that Tuvok was seemingly unharmed after two attacks while Chakotay lay brain dead and Kes was in a coma.

Chakotay…her first officer and good friend. The thought of him lay the way he was in Sickbay pulled at her heart once more and a flood of determination to get him back flowed through her. Her body's response confused her, she didn't see Chakotay in any different a light than Kes, yet it was him that she was more concerned about. She promised herself time on the lake to sort through feelings that she had never realised she held for Chakotay, before finishing her coffee and heading back to the briefing room where her senior officers were due to meet up.

"it was similar to the attack on the shuttlecraft. An energy discharge came through the bulkhead, filled the turbolift and hit both of us."

"We didn't pick up a discharge of any kind on the internal sensors." B'Elanna countered, not completely believing the Security Chief.

"Perhaps this type of energy is beyond our sensor bandwidth."

"Perhaps, but that discharge had to come from somewhere." Kathryn was unprepared to side with any of her officers, instead acting as the delegator, keeping things under control.

"The most thorough scanning device we have on board is a magneton scanner. We could such the ship centimeter by centimeter, but that wouldn't do much good. This alien could we anywhere at any time."

"But what is we could perform a magneton scan on the entire ship all at once?" B'Elanna piped up.

"What do you suggest?"

"A magneton flash scan. We could reconfigure every sensor array on the ship to emit a single burst. It might be enough to illuminate any anomalous energy. Harry, what do you think?"

B'Elanna's suggestions are what she likes about her. She continued to watch the people around the table, Tuvok had a phaser trained on Harry while B'Elanna ran a tricorder around his head, causing Harry to jump.

"I don't see anything unusual, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Mister Kim, what were you doing just now?"

"I was just thinking." His voice sounded slightly distant. "I was remembering an old study I saw about magneton scanners. I guess my mind started to wander a bit." He shrugged a little, almost like it wasn't a big deal. Kathryn completely understood where he was coming from.

"I've very disturbed by what just happened here. "We don't have any idea what occurs when someone is occupied by this alien presence. If we start pointing a finger every time someone gets distracted, it won't be long before outright paranoia starts sweeping the ship. Tuvok, B'Elanna, I want you to get started on that magneton flash scan. It's worth a try. Dismissed." Kathryn stayed seated until the room was empty. She looked to her left and sighed, the emptiness of the chair caused her to advert her eyes. She suddenly stood placing a hand on the back of the chair as she passed it on her way out, her brain once more moving at warp speed, trying to decode the actions of her body. In the midst of her thoughts, her feet took her to her Ready Room where she automatically got herself a coffee and started working on the never ending pile of padds on her desk until she was later interrupted by the door chime.

"Come in," she called absent-mindedly not paying much attention to who had entered, not even when she heard Tuvok's deep voice resonate through the room.

"Lieutenant Torres and I will be ready to initiate the magneton scan in approximately two hours. You should be aware that it will be a high-intensity burst. It will cause dizziness and disorientation in all crew members, including myself, for several seconds."

She nodded. "Make a ship-wide announcement before you initiate the scan." She still hadn't moved to look up at Tuvok.

"Aye, Captain. There is another matter of some concern." She looked up at this, padd still in hand but attention fully on her Security Chief. "It appears that kes' injuries were not caused by an energy discharge." Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "The Doctor has found evidence that she was physically assaulted."

She wasn't expecting that. "Assaulted? But you weren't physically assaulted."

"That is correct."

Tuvok could see the Captains' mind working. "Is it possible that you inflicted her wounds?"

"Me?"

"Maybe you ere inhabited by the alien at that moment."

Tuvok inclined his head slightly in a nod. "It is possible. Perhaps we should have the Doctor run a neurological scan to see if I show a memory disruption."

"Agreed." She tapped her comm badge. "Janeway to Sickbay." There was no reply. "Computer, activate Emergency Medical Holographic System."

_"Unable to comply. The EMH program has been disabled."_

Her eyebrows rose to her hair line. "Disabled? By who?"

_"Unknown."_

Kahtryn turned her attention to her portable station and started working, her face now almost blank. "The Doctors' initialization routine has been locked out. It's encrypted. I can't reactivate the program."

While she was working Tuvok had moved to stand behind her. "It appears the lockout originated somewhere above deck four."

Kathryn looked up at him over her shoulder and he moved back to the other side of their desk, their conversation continuing."

"Why would someone deactivate the Doctor?"

"The Doctor _does_ hold the command codes to Voyager."

"Yes, but once he was deactivated the codes automatically reverted back to me."

"If we assume the alien could not take over the holographic Doctor, then logically it would try to force the command codes back into a humanoid host."

She nodded in agreement. "Me. It's too dangerous for one person to retain the command codes at this point. I suggest we divide my command protocols into two code groupings."

"A sensible precaution."

"You would be the reasonable choice to hold the second grouping, if there's any such thing as a reasonable choice right now. The alien could occupy either one of us at any time."

"But presumably not both of us at the same time

"I'll tell the Bridge crew the plan. We'll have to act as checks and balances for each other." She stood from her chair and proceeded Tuvok onto the Bridge.

The pair stood to the side of the Bridge, fairly close to her Ready Room, calling the attention of everyone silently.

"I want you all to be aware of something that has happened, something I must assume was due to the alien. The Doctor has been deactivated, and we can't get him back online. I have decided to divide my command protocols." Her eyes glazed over slightly and she stopped talking.

"Captain?"

Kathryn hits Tuvok knocking him down to the floor. Tuvok pulls her phaser from its holder at his waist and goes to train it on her, but she kicks it out of his hand, making it slide half way across the room. Tuvok does the only thing he thinks is logical, he turns to the Bridge crew.

"Stun her! She's the alien!"

Tom does exactly that, sending her into darkness.

While the Captain was unconscious her mind wander to the man still lay in Sickbay, her worries coming to the surface. Chakotay, whose consciousness had inhabited the Captain to stop her and attack Tuvok was watching from a darkened corner as her thoughts about him were laid bare. He continued to want and listen, comparing them to his own concerns and emotions for the Captain, until he was forced from her mind as Kathryn was awaken with a hypospray.

Kathryn opened her eyes and groaned when she saw her surroundings. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side, Tom was at her side with a second hyposray in hand. She bent her head to the right slightly allowing Tom to give it to her.

"That should do it, Captain."

"Thank you, Mister Paris. I feel better already. Any luck getting the Doctor back online?"

Harry, who was sat at one of the central stations answered her. "Not yet. Whoever did this put up one hell of a roadblock. I'm going to have to break through at least six levels of encryption to access the holo-emitters."

"How long is it going to take?"

"Two maybe three hours."

She nodded.

"Torres to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, can you come down to Engineering? There's something here I think you should see."

"I'm on my way." She slid off the biobed and turned to look at Tom and Harry. "Mister Paris, you're our temporary medic until the Doctor returns."

"Right."

"Ensign, I need you on the Bridge."

Once she saw Harry's nod of agreement before turning on her heel, heading straight to Engineering."

"I've been trying to reconstruct the damaged sensor logs from Tuvok and Chakotay's shuttlecraft. I didn't have any luck until I ran a parity trace scan. Captain, the sensor logs weren't destroyed by an energy discharge. Someone erased them, and then overloaded the sensor matrix to make it look like they'd been damaged. It gets worse. There was enough information left in the backup logs from me to reconstruct what happened during the attack. They were near a dark matter nebula and an energy discharge did breach the hull, but there was no other ship."

Kathryn frowned. "No ship?" That didn't add up to what Tuvok had told her in Sickbay.

B'Elanna nodded. "I'm certain of it. From what I can tell, the energy discharge came from the nebula itself."

Despite the scientist within her, Kathryn focused on fitting the pieces together rather than collecting new data. "Why would Tuvok lie about an attack?"

"He must have been under the alien's influence."

That was the reasonable explanation that Kathryn wanted to believe. She refused to think that Tuvok would knowingly lie to her about anything let alone an attack.

"Bridge to Janeway. We're approaching the dark matter nebula."

"Acknowledged. How long until the magneton flash scan is ready to go?"

"The sensor arrays are charging now. Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes."

"When it's ready, transfer control of the scan to the Bridge. In the meantime, I think we should take a look at exactly what it is we're not supposed to see." The scientist in her won and with a grin she headed back up to the Bridge. Looking closer at the dark matter nebula would also confirm or deny Tuvok's account of the attack. She started talking as soon as she entered. "Mister Tuvok, can you locate the ion trail of the alien ship that attacked you?" She stopped at Tuvok's terminal and waited for his reply.

"I believe so." He pressed a few keys. "Mister Kim, lay in that course. Shields at maximum, Captain. All preparations for entering the nebula are complete."

She nodded and elegantly jogged down the few steps to the centre of the Bridge where Tom swiveled his seat around and addressed her before she took her usual place.

"Captain, I've finished the bioanalysis the Doctor was running on Kes before he was deactivated. I think he was on to something. If I'm interpreting his data correctly, the bruises on Kes' neck and shoulders were the result of a Vulcan neck pinch."

Kathryn turned on the ball of her feet to look at Tuvok, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "Lieutenant?"

"I have no memory of injuring Kes. Perhaps I was occupied by the alien at the time."

"Perhaps so, but then, why does it keep attacking you? In three separate instances now, it's assaulted you."

"I am the Chief of Security. It may see me as a particular threat."

"So far, you've posed no greater threat than anyone else, and yet it keeps going after you." She was seriously starting to doubt Tuvok's account.

"Captain, I believe you are having a typically human response to circumstances which are frightening and inexplicable, commonly known as paranoia."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and stood at Tom's terminal. "Maybe, but I don't think it's paranoia that's keeping me from picking up this ion trail of yours. What bandwidth are you on?"

"I'm using a multiphasic scan. If you examine the alpha K band, you will see it."

Kathryn pressed a few things on the screen in front of her. "Yes, here it is. A very interesting ion trail. There's no sign of any substance distortions in its wake. According to these readings, it's a ship without engines." She spun around. "You're lying, Tuvok. There is no alien ship, and there never was. We're not going inside that nebula until we get some answers. Mister Kim, reverse course and – " Kathryn stopped mid-sentence as Tuvok raised his phaser and aimed it at her.

"Belay that order. That is exactly what the alien has been trying to do, keep us from entering the nebula. I suspect the Captain has been occupied. I am relieving her of command. Ensign, proceed into the nebula, one half impulse."

Harry looked at Kathryn.

"Don't do it, Harry."

He kept eye contact with her even as Tuvok spoke to him.

"Now, Ensign."

"No Sir, I won't do it."

"I must inform you this phaser is on wide beam dispersal and set to kill. I am taking command of this Bridge. I must ask you all to stand together where I can see you. Step away from the console, Ensign."

As Tuvok took over the operations console the crew gathers around Kathryn in the centre of the Bridge, reporting to her in hushed tones.

"Captain, we're entering the nebula." Durst.

"Captain, I'm picking up some kind of energy pulses in the nebula, highly coherent with a biomatrix." Kim.

"Life forms."

Harry nodded. "And they're heading this way."

Kathryn turned to Tuvok, standing slightly in front of her crew as she addressed him as the alien. "Those beings out there, are they your people?"

Tuvok looked at her, stopping all his movements. "We are the Komar. This is our domain."

The ship jolted. Kathryn looked at Durst who had jumped to the closest terminal. "What's happening?"

"The warp core's been ejected."

"No. No! We must continue."

"Torres to Bridge. Captain, I think I was just taken over by the alien. One second I was working the plasma relays and the next thing I knew, I was ejecting the warp core."

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant. Stand by." She turned to her crew who were talking amongst themselves. "Wait a minute. Lieutenant Torres isn't authorized to eject the warp core on her own. That requires a command code authorisation. Computer, who authorised the eject of the warp core?"

_"The authorisation was entered by Commander Chakotay."_

"Chakotay," she whispered to herself, hope flowing quickly through her body, her heart beating a little quicker.

"Hos is that possible?"

"The alien in Tuvok wants us is that nebula, but there's another presence that's been trying to keep us out. It doesn't make sense, unless it's Chakotay and he knows we'll be in danger if we go in there." Her answer rolled from her tongue quickly, making her realise just how much she had actually thought this exact possibility through.

"But he's in Sickbay. He's brain dead."

Kathryn couldn't help but try to work out if Harry didn't believe it or if he thought that she was in denial. She felt like she had to defend herself either way. "Maybe not. Maybe his neural energy was displaced somehow and he's able to move from person to person."

Durst spoke up from the helm again. "Tuvok's engaged emergency thrusters. We're moving again, Captain."

Voyager entered the nebula with a rumble. Kathryn's anger flared.

"You brought us here, for what? To extract our neural energy?"

"Very perceptive, Captain. The collective neural energy of you crew will sustain my people for years to some."

"You don't have to do this. Maybe we can help you find another source of energy."

"Captain, we're under attack. We're being bombarded by the energy beings."

Kathryn looked at her crew who had slowly dispersed themselves back around the Bridge with Durst and Harry sharing the helm terminal. Kathryn activated the flash-scan from the console between her own and Chakotay's seats. The scan blinded Tuvok and Tom took the phaser from him and prepared to stun him with it, but he collapsed before Tom could press the trigger. The crew watch as an energy leaves him going through the bulkhead. Tom bends down and runs a medical tricorder over Tuvok and nods at the Captain when the readings showed Tuvok was okay and himself. Kathryn's console bleeped and she broke eye contact with Tom and read the results of the scan.

"The magneton scan identified the entity before it left the ship. It was a trianic-based energy being."

"Looks like he's joined his friends outside." Harry reported.

There was an electrical attack on the ship. Tom was at the operational station where helm control as still held. "Shields are holding, but they won't last long at this rate, and the electromagnetic radiation is blinding out sensors. I can't find a way out."

Kathryn took a seat in her chair. "Come about. Maybe if we reverse course, we can just backtrack."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I don't know if that'll work, Captain." Harry swiveled on his chair. "Tuvok was navigating a complicated course. We could be going deeper into the nebula."

"Mister Kim, maybe you can reconstruct Tuvok's navigational logs."

He nodded and turned back. "I'm on it, Captain."

Another attack on the ship stopped Kathryn's mind from wandering to Chakotay once more.

"Shields down to sixty five percent, Captain! The energy beings are starting to penetrate our defenses."

Harry sighed. "I'm not having any luck. Tuvok deleted the navigational logs as he went along. He wanted to make sure we didn't get out of here."

Kathryn too sighed, this was looking like an almost impossible situation.

"Neelix to Bridge."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, I can't be sure but I think I was just taken over by the alien. And I've just done something very strange. I've rearranged the stones on the medicine wheel."

"If it's Chakotay, maybe he's trying to tell us something," she whispered to herself, this was proving her theory right and that only made her a little nervous, she hadn't has time to work out her thoughts and apparent emotions towards the man, but she was happy to have a strong chance of getting him back at her side. "Mister Kim, activate Sickbay visual relay sixteen and put it on the view screen." Louder this time, so that her order could be heard.

"Aye, Captain."

A picture of the medicine wheel appears on the view screen. Kathryn stood up and took a few steps forward. "What is it? What does it mean? Is it a code, a message?" She had no idea who she was speaking to, her Bridge crew or Chakotay's consciousness.

Tom answered her. "Or a map."

She could see that. "Computer, overlay a star map of the nebula on the current view screen image." She and the others around her studied the overlay for a few moments.

"The stones are in the same position as those three planetoids." Tom pointed out. "Chakotay must be using them to point a way out."

"Mister Kim, lay in a course that takes us in a line connecting those three planetoids."

Everyone on the Bridge went back to their own stations with Lieutenant Durst at the tactical console.

"Engage."

The ship rocks and shudders throwing everyone on board around slightly. A collective sigh was heard across and including Voyager, as they cleared the nebula. Kathryn was happy once they had retrieved the warp core as she found she could hide in her Ready Room where she was doing her Captain logs.

"Captain's log, stardate 48735.9. We have returned to the co-ordinates where we ejected the warp core and have successfully retrieved it. Now we're hoping the Doctor will be able to successfully reintegrate Commander Chakotay's consciousness." With a sigh she switched off the padd, effectively ending the log for the time being. Sat on the desk was a notebook, a plain brown leather bound notebook, containing her diary or rather, he personal logs. They automatically entered into the computer database when she wrote them with a high enough code lock that only herself and whoever she gave access to could read them. She picked up her pen and flipped open the book starting on the next clean page.

_'It's been a long couple of days and I feel more along now than I did when I got Voyager lost here. These past two days without his support, banter and nagging about how much coffee I'm drinking. He's grown to be a good friend and it was weird having such an empty seat beside me, both on the Bridge and in the conference room. Right now the Doctor is working on reintegrating Chakotay's consciousness with his body. It's a lengthy procedure and I tried to stay but my restlessness was irritating the Doctor. He's going to contact me when he's done all I have to do now is wait and try and figure out what my actions and thoughts mean. If I'm honest with myself I'm afraid of what my heart's feeling.'_

That call from the Doctor came a few hours later, Kathryn was up and in Sickbay quicker than one could say Voyager. She and B'Elanna stand on either side of the biobed looking down at Chakotay as the Doctor finally finished working on him. Kathryn took a step closer to his head, looking into his eyes as he woke up.

"Did it work?"

"It appears so. Commander. Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I'm a little dizzy, but I think I'm all here."

The spark that had been missing from Kathryn's eyes the past couple of days came back at Chakotay's attempt at humor. Their eyes met and he smiled as he read the relief in her sapphire blue orbs. Kathryn smiled back at him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder, electricity shooting through them both.

"What happened, Commander?" she asked softly, both completely unaware that B'Elanna and the Doctor have been talking.

"After the attack on the shuttle, I have the sensation of floating above my own body. I thought I was dead."

She squeezed his shoulder lightly. "And when the shuttle returned to Voyager you were still disembodied?" She avoided talking about the thought of him dying.

"Yes. I couldn't speak, I couldn't touch anything. But then I found id I concentrated on someone who was in the room with me, I could share their consciousness. At first I could only do little things with the hosts' body. Push buttons, work a console. As time went on, it became easier to do more. I'm sorry I had to knock you around, Tuvok." Chakotay glanced at the man who had just entered Sickbay, but he didn't want to take his eyes off Kathryn, needing to know how she was feeling.

"No apology is necessary."

Kathryn smiled widely. "Good job, Commander, and welcome back."

Chakotay smiled widely back at her. "To be honest, I feel like I never left."

Kathryn went to speak but realised that they weren't alone, so changed her mind and turned to Tuvok. "Can you have the Bridge? Set us back on course to the Alpha Quadrant."

Tuvok simply nodded and left.

"It's good to have you back, Chakotay." B'Elanna bent down and gave him a brief hug. "I'll head back to Engineering."

B'Elanna had only just left when Chakotay sat up revealing his bare chest to Kathryn who swallowed, trying to stop her eyes from drinking in the sight of his hard body on their own accord.

"When can I leave?"

The Doctor looked to Kathryn with a raised brow, she simply raised one back. "No duty for a couple of days. I want to see you tomorrow morning and you have to wear a cortical monitor so I can watch you for any side effects of the procedure."

Chakotay nodded, slid off the biobed and smirked at Kathryn as he put his jumper and jacket back on. Her eyes followed his actions. He wasn't sure she was aware of it.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee, Kathryn?"

She nodded. "Sure."

The pair walked from Sickbay and headed towards Chakotay's quarters. Kathryn said nothing about it, happy to be getting some privacy from their crew. Chakotay punched in the code and allowed Kathryn in first.

"Take a seat, I'll get the coffee."

Kathryn did so, looking around as she made herself comfortable. Chakotay handed her a mug of black coffee before taking a seat next to her with his own cup in his hands.

"How are you, Kathryn?"

"I'm much better now." She noticed Chakotay raised an eyebrow so she elaborated a little. "It's good to have you back Chakotay. I've missed you," she whispered almost wishing that Chakotay didn't hear her.

"I know."

Her head shot up. "How?"

"You think very loudly."

"Oh God." She put her head in her spare and hand and Chakotay chuckled.

"It's okay, Kathryn. I missed being beside you."

Kathryn looked up once more and smiled before taking a long drink out of her mug. "You know nothing can happen, right."

Chakotay nodded. "I do understand that, but…"

"No buts Chakotay. Just friends, if the situation or our feelings change then we'll discuss it, okay?"

"I'll agree to that." They both had a drink. "Now that we've cleared that up, how about I teach you to sand paint."

Kathryn laughed. "What?"

"You heard the Doctor, I can't do duty for two days and last I checked you had off time built up. Take it and keep me company."

Kathryn thought about it for a long moment. "I could use some down time."

"Good."

They smiled at each other, neither acknowledging the thoughts running through their minds.

And slowly, Kathryn stopped telling herself that she shouldn't be spending this time with Chakotay and found that she rather enjoyed spending time socially with him. The pair parted on the promise of friendship and weekly dinners.

To Be Continued...


	2. The 37's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses the episode 'The 37's'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and sent their kudos!

 

\- The 37s -

Kathryn was stood with Harry at the operations terminal looking at the readings of the strange compounds that he had detected in the space ahead of them.

"Rust?"

"That's right, Captain. High levels of ferric oxide, corroded iron particles."

The discovery was lost on Kathryn. "Would you mind telling me how iron could rust in space without oxygen?"

Harry sighed. "I wish I could."

"Mister Paris, alter our course to follow that trail of rust. One quarter impulse."

"Aye, Captain."

A short while later Kathryn is back in her chair conversing with Chakotay over the space between them.

"Captain, look at this."

Both Kathryn and Chakotay shift their attention to the small console between them, looking at Harry's new readings as he spoke.

"I'm picking up traces of complex hydrocarbons in the rust. Benzene, ethylene, acetylene."

Tom swiveled his seat to look at the command duo. "That sounds like gasoline."

Chakotay frowned. "Gasoline?" He couldn't quite place the word that was ringing bells.

Tom automatically explained. "It's a liquid fuel that was used centuries ago on Earth. They burned it to drive internal combustion engines."

"How did it get out here?" Kathryn was quickly running through everything she knew about ancient Earth but came up empty handed when it came to deep space exploration.

Tuvok interrupted the history lesson. "I'm detecting a small object. It appears to be the source of the rust and hydrocarbons."

"Put it on screen." A small dot appeared on the view screen and everyone squinted, trying to make it out. "Magnify." Tuvok did so until it was clear that it was an ancient Earth vehicle floating before them. "Beam it aboard. Cargo bay two."

"Aye, Captain."

When it had been confirmed that it was safely in the cargo bay, Kathryn handed the Bridge to Chakotay and left with Tom, Harry and Tuvok. Chakotay watched the small group leave, having not wanted to take his eyes off Kathryn as she seemed to glow at the human discovery. He shook his head to himself and turned his focus to the padd that had been resting in his lap for the past few hours in the hopes of pulling his mind away from the dangerous territory it was about to step into.

Down in the cargo bay the group was joined by B'Elanna who provided them all with tricorders. They slowly walked around the large object scanning every inch.

"Apparently it is a ground vehicle from a mid-twentieth century Earth." Tuvok read from his tricorder.

"It's a 1939 Ford, actually." Tom felt smug at correcting the Vulcan.

"Mister Paris?" Kathryn was intrigued.

"That was the manufacturing date, 1939. Ford was the name of the company that built it. Antique vehicles are a hobby of mine." He rounds to the front of the truck and 'pops the hood', whistling at the sight of the old engine. "Internal combustion engine, a reciprocating piston cylinder design, fuel source was a refined petroleum. Gasoline."

Kathryn looked over at the engine from another side while Harry got into the truck.

"So this is an early hover car?"

"No." Tom looked up as he closed the hood, making eyes contact with Harry through the window. "You're about a century too early for that. This is about one step ahead of the horse-drawn carriage."

B'Elanna was looking at the back of the truck. "Traces of potassium nitrate, ammonium and methane back here."

Kathryn smirked. "I think you'll find that's manure." She chuckled at B'Elanna's disgusted face. "Horse manure, if I'm not mistaken."

B'Elanna took a step back and Kathryn started walking around the truck explaining herself as she did so. "Judging from the mud on the wheels, and the alfalfa seedlings stuck in the metal frame, I'd say this vehicle belonged to a farmer, or at least someone who lived in a rural area. But the question is, how did it get here? I doubt there are many twentieth century farmers driving around the Delta Quadrant."

"There are no signs of any wormholes or temporal anomalies in this region of space." Tuvok reminded Kathryn who was smiling along with the other crewmen that were with her.

Tuvok's statement did however bring everyone back to work, lessening the excitement but not completely riding it from the room.

"Let's run a metallurgical analysis of the vehicle." She went and stood at the console and started conducting the analysis. B'Elanna was quick to join her.

Tom had popped open the hood again, unable to stop his fascination. "There's still oil in the crank case, water in the radiator. I wander if the battery's still charged." He slammed the hood shut, bounced over to the drivers' side of the truck and climbed in, sitting next to Harry who was still sat in the other seat. "No, let's see. This is before voice command activation, so there should be something in here called a key." He searched the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Harry hadn't been paying any attention to Tom, nor had anyone else for that matter.

"Trying to bring this beauty back to life. Now where are the keys. Ah ha! Here they are. Okay, choke out, clutch in, give her a little gas, turn the key and step on the starter."

The engine ground to life with a series of bangs and puffs of smoke from the exhaust sending everyone but Tuvok for cover. Tuvok just stood there with his phaser trained at the vehicle.

Tom cringed at everyone's reactions. "Sorry!"

Kathryn slowly stood from behind the console where she and B'Elanna had ducked to at the sound of the banging. "Next time you might give us a little warning, Mister Paris."

"Aye, Captain."

"I suggest we increase the ventilation in the cargo bay before we are asphyxiated."

Kathryn nodded and did so, this time keeping one eye on Tom and an ear on the conversation.

"What's that?"

"That's an amplitude modulation device. AM radio. Not sure we'll pick up much out there."

A repeating series of three beeps came through the speakers. "Whoa. What was that?" Tom had never heard about such noises coming through an AM radio. His question caused the whole group to turn their full attention to the pattern.

"What is that?" B'Elanna voiced what they were all thinking.

Harry leaned towards the device listening intently. "It's too regular to be random interference."

"I'm running the signal through the ships' database." B'Elanna got a hit almost immediately. "It's an ancient Earth distress call known as an S.O.S."

Kathryn was both proud and slightly sad at the teamwork that the guys were doing without her input. "Let's go and find out where it's coming from." She strode from the cargo bay heading straight to the Bridge with her loyal yet seemingly independent crewmen following behind.

"I've located the source of the S.O.S signal. It's coming from a planet in a star system bearing three one zero mark two one five."

Kathryn nodded her acknowledgement from her seat where she had automatically made herself comfortable, leaning to the left, her legs crossed in front of her. "Mister Paris, lay in a course."

"Aye, Captain."

"Why didn't we pick up the signal earlier?"

"This isn't one of the standard frequencies we monitor. Messages on this channel only travel at the speed of light. Too slow for interstellar communications."

"Course laid in, Captain."

"Warp six. Engage." Kathryn fully relaxed into her seat, this was turning out to be a day of learning, and so far she had consumed only one cup of coffee. Chakotay must have heard her thoughts as he tapped her shoulder from his seat and passed her a cup of her favourite hot beverage, delivered with his irresistible dimpled smile. Kathryn smiled widely at the man as she accepted the silver mug.

"Thank you," she whispered before taking a sip and turning to look at the view screen, watching the stars fly by.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Commander." She turned to look at him. "Why'd you ask?"

"You seemed miles away."

"Just letting my mind wander with the stars." She smiled reassuringly at Chakotay before turning back.

Chakotay picked up a padd and pretended to read it, but he actually sat and watched Kathryn relax or rather watch the stars, it was a soothing way to pass the time until a planet system came into view, which for Chakotay was too soon. Kathryn sat up straight.

"Bring us out of warp. Full scan, Mister Kim."

"The S.O.S signal is coming from the third planet. It's class L, oxygen argon atmosphere."

"Any life signs?"

"There's a great deal of trinimbic interference in the upper atmosphere. I can't get a clear reading of the surface."

Chakotay could see Kathryn's mind turning and he wanted to gain more information from Harry before they made any decisions. "Can you pin point the coordinates of the distress call?"

"Yes, here it is. It's coming from a continent in the northern hemisphere."

"We won't be able to transport through this kind of interference. I might be able to take an away team in a shuttlecraft."

"That would not be wise, Commander, as the atmosphere is charged with trinimbic turbulence. A shuttlecraft could not safely navigate the currents."

Chakotay saw a spark ignite a fire in Kathryn's eyes. "We could land the ship." Her excitement was palpable as she stood.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Chakotay asked as he stood next to her, and even though he liked the idea of landing a starship, his job was to keep Kathryn anchored providing her with other ideas, making sure she knew was she was asking.

Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay challengingly. "Someone on this planet is sending out a distress call."

"If that someone is as old as the truck in the cargo bay, they're long dead by now. This might be an automated distress call."

"Possibly." She took a step forward closing the gap between them, to the amusement of the Bridge crew. "But something brought that truck half way across the galaxy, and that something might be down on that planet."

"And if it brought the truck here, it might be able to take us home too."

"I'd say it was worth a look."

Chakotay relented admitting his agreement and they both turned to look at Tom.

"Mister Paris, prepare the ship for landing."

Tom spun his chair around quickly, looking up at his Captain. "Captain, I think I should tall you I've never actually landed a starship before."

Kathryn let her lips curl. "That's alright, Lieutenant, neither have I. Bridge to Engineering. We're going to land the ship, Miss Torres. Take the warp core offline, vent all plasma from the nacelles and standby to engage atmospheric thrusters."

"Aye, Captain." If B'Elanna was surprised the only indication was the slight hesitation before her reply.

Kathryn looked up at Tuvok and nodded.

"This is Lieutenant Tuvok to all decks. We are preparing to land the ship. Go to blue alert and report to code blue stations."

Kathryn and Chakotay took their seats once more, shooting small smiles at each other.

"I've plotted a descent course. How close do you want to land o the distress coordinates?"

"No closer than two kilometres."

"Okay. Atmospheric controls at standby. Landing mechanisms online. Inertial dampers at maximum."

"Put her down, Mister Paris." She planted both her feet on the floor and wrapped her fingers over the end of the arms of her chair. She was a little nervous now that the sequence had been started.

"Status."

"We're on the glide trajectory. Altitude one hundred kilometres, speed ten thousand kph. Encountering some trinimbic turbulence. Compensating."

The ship shuddered and a console on the far side of the Bridge exploded.

"We have an EM discharge in the lateral relays. I'm rerouting the ODN conduit."

Kathryn tighten her grip and husked "Come on," under her breath.

"Another EM discharge. I think we're alright, though."

"Twenty kilometres to the landing site. We should be able to see it now."

A sight similar to that of countryside Earth greeted them through the view screen. Kathryn couldn't take her eyes off of it, even as she gave her next orders. "Extend landing struts. Prepare to release inertial dampers and adjust them to match the planet's gravity."

"Landing struts down and locked."

"Standing by environmental controls."

"Here we go," Tom warned.

Voyager touched down gently.

"Disengaging engines, securing exhaust. We're down."

Kathryn finally sighed and relaxed. "Not bad, for a beginner."

Chakotay chuckled at Tom's face, as did Kathryn. The landing had seemingly lifted a weight from the shoulders of the command team. Kathryn was quick to gather an away team and headed for the surface. Kathryn smiled, it felt good to have solid ground beneath her feet. Chakotay took a step forward, standing just a hair widths away from her, a hand on the small of her back.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Looks a lot like home."

Chakotay started to move his thumb in gentle circles. "It's a nice day."

"Yeah, it is."

"Captain, I've locked onto the distress signal. It's one point five kilometres on a bearing of two four six."

Harry pulled Kathryn and Chakotay away from their hushed conversation, at the same time Chakotay's tricorder started to bleep. He pulled it from his belt.

"Wait a second, I've got something else. There's a high concentration of trianium particles bearing two two five, a little over a kilometre away. Look like some kind of power source."

Kathryn nodded. "Two teams. Chakotay, yours investigates the power source. Tuvok, Kim, you're with me." As much as she didn't want to split the group up' she had to put some distance between Chakotay and herself as she could feel their closeness feeding the embers of her attraction to him. She stalked off in one direction with Harry and Tuvok quickly following behind her.

Chakotay continued to stand in the shadow of Voyager for a long moment, his eyes travelling the path that the Captain had just taken. He took a deep breath, stopping his brain from wandering why she made a quick departure, and led his team towards the power source.

Kathryn stopped in her tracks as she and her duo came over the top of the hill they had been climbing.

"My God," she whispered.

There, at the bottom of the slope was an apparently intact twin engine Lockheed Electra monoplane. Kathryn had to physically stop her jaw from dropping in surprise and wonder at the airplane that sat on the ground below them.

_'This is going to make a great log entry.'_

She glanced back to Harry and Tuvok before making her way down the slope, they each had their tricorders already in hand and started scanning the plane as soon as they were close enough.

"The metal is an aluminium alloy. It appears to be an ancient Earth aircraft."

"The S.O.S call is coming from inside." Harry called as he climbed in, Kathryn followed.

"I've found the AM transmitter. From what I can tell, it's sending out an automated S.O.S."

"What about the power source? Somehow I find it hard to believe the battery on this aircraft has been running for four hundred years."

Harry rummaged around. "I don't recognise the power signature. Hold on." He followed a set of cables. "Captain, I've found what appears to be an alien fusion based generator. It's hooked up to the AM transmitter."

"Chakotay to Janeway."

Kathryn touched her comm badge. "Go ahead, Ch – Commander." She hoped no one had heard her slip up.

Chakotay had heard, but chose not to comment, at least not then. "We've located the source of the trianium readings. It appears to be some sort of mine shaft. I'd like to bring out another security detachment before we go inside."

"Good idea. I'll join you. Janeway out." She knew she should probably stay and analyse the aircraft she was climbing out of. A light bulb went off in her mind and she looked at Tuvok. "I want the two of you to analyse the alien generator. Then see what you can find out about the S.O.S call."

"Aye, Captain, but may I ask where you are going?"

She smiled lightly noting the worry in Tuvok's eyes. "I'm joining Commander Chakotay and an extra security team to investigate the power source."

Tuvok nodded and joined Harry in the cabin. Kathryn looked back at the aircraft before briskly making her way to Chakotay.

"I'm picking up something directly ahead. Some kind of power signature, fusion based."

Kathryn nodded at B'Elanna and headed into the tunnel system first. Chakotay rolled his eyes and caught up with her, everyone else following behind. He brushed his hand against her back drawing her attention.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You nearly called me 'Chakotay' over the comm." There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know, you don't have to be so formal with everyone. I – "

"I'm the Captain, Commander," she hissed. "I can't afford to get personal with anyone."

"Does that mean you're going to stop our weekly dinners?"

"No. Chakotay, look, can we finish this later when we don't have an audience."

He nodded and she knew that he wouldn't let this drop for long. The pair continued to walk side by side through the tunnels in silence. Thankfully, for both parties, they came across a high-tech room with eight vertical cubicles along the walls, the insides lit.

"This looks like some kind of cryostasis chamber." Torres walked into the room.

"How many bodies are there?"

"Eight. And the equipment is still functioning."

Kathryn walked up to the first cubicle and wiped away dust. "He's human. And from the clothes I'd say he's from the same era as the vehicle we found." She let her eyes take in every detail from his oriental appearance to his cap that held a single gold star.

"His life sign readings are minimal, but he's alive."

Chakotay had put a little distance between himself and Kathryn, looking down at his tricorder. "Captain, according to these readings there are five other cryostasis chambers nearby. No life signs in any of them. This appears to be the only one with people inside."

"There's another male over here." B'Elanna was now at the other end of the chamber.

Kathryn moved over to the next cubicle and wiped dust off that one too. "This one's a female. She's wearing some sort of leather jacket and a pair of gold wings. Wait, there's a tag here." She wiped some more dust away. "I think it's A period T… Earhart… A Earhart… Amelia Earhart!" She spun on her heel smiling widely.

The excitement in her voice caused Chakotay to stat to question who she was but Harry beat him to it, "Who's Amelia Earhart?"

"She was one of the first female pilots in Earth History. In the mid twentieth century she became quite famous for flying across the Atlantic Ocean. In 1937 she attempted to fly around the world. According to the records of the time, on July 2nd 1937 Earhart and her navigator, Fred Noonan, took off from New Guinea and they were headed east, around the Equator. But somewhere in the South Seas they vanished and their disappearance became one of the most celebrated mysteries of the twentieth century."

Tom, who had insisted on coming asked, "Why didn't they think she'd just crashed?"

"That was the most commonly held theory. However, numerous searches of the area failed to produce the wreckage of an aircraft, so people began to speculate. Some thought she'd been shot down and captured by the Japanese Navy. Others thought that she and Noonan had flown off together on some sort of romantic adventure. Of course, the most ridiculed notion was that she had been abducted by aliens."

"Well, it certainly looks like that's what happened." He felt, rather than saw, Kathryn's eyes on him. "From what we can tell all eight of the people in that stasis chamber were taken from Earth in the 1930's and brought here."

"The question is, why?" and where are the aliens who did this?" Harry was asking a lot of questions.

"Scans of the region show no alien life signs." Tuvok had made his way to a console in the far corner.

"Continue the scans. They may not be here now, but once they detect our presence, they might return. In the meantime, we'll have to get some answers on our own." She looked at Tuvok. "Have you had any luck tapping into the computer system in the cryochamber?"

"Not as of yet. We are having difficulty decoding the operating system."

"There's one way we could find out what happened. We could wake those people up and ask them."

Kathryn smirked. "I've had the same thought myself."

B'Elanna raised her brow in question. "Is that wise? We don't know how these people are going to react when they wake up in an alien world in the twenty fourth century."

"True, but I'm not willing to just leave them in stasis for another four hundred years. And if we can find out how they were brought here, we might be able to use that method to get home. We'll just have to be very careful how we handle this."

Chakotay had joined Kathryn and B'Elanna in front of the cubicle holding Amelia Earhart. "I suggest that only human crew member be present when we revive them."

Kathryn nodded. "Agreed. Mister Kim, I want a complete analysis of those cryostasis tubes. Find a way to deactivate them safely."

"Aye, Captain."

"Commander, appraise the Doctor of our situation. Tell him to instruct Kes in the proper procedure for reviving someone from Cryostasis. She can be made to look human easily enough. In the meantime I suggest we all brush up on ancient Earth. We're about to meet a bit of our history."

The group headed back to Voyager to make preparations for the following day.

"We're ready, Captain."

"All the cryo-tubes are linked by a common power source, so we've decided to revive everyone simultaneously."

She nodded. "Proceed."

"The power's offline. Deactivate locking mechanisms."

The doors to the cubicles slide upwards, dry ice pouring out. Kes handed out hyposprays to Tom and Harry. They stood in front of the cubicle on the right.

"Captain, this one's armed with some kind of weapon."

"Disarm him, just be on the safe side."

Tom took the gun from the Japanese soldier then gave him the hypo while Kes revived Amelia and Kim did both Noonan and the farmer. They started to wake and Kathryn went to stand in front of Amelia with a wide smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eye as the others awoke the others. As soon as everyone was awake and had taken a step down from their cubicles, Kes started scanning them, checking their health.

"I know this must be very strange for you."

"Who are you? What is going on here?" Noonan demanded from his place causing the Voyager crew to gather behind Kathryn who was in the middle of the room while the newly awakened people gathering behind Amelia who was stood in front of Kathryn, with just a few feet between them.

"I demand you release me immediately."

Kathryn held her hands up in a calming manner. "Please, if you'll just listen for a moment, I'll try to explain."

"You are all speaking Japanese."

"Sounds to me like you are speaking English." The farmer.

"It's because of a device we have. A universal translator. It allows us to talk to each other even though out languages aren't the same."

Amelia frowned. "Who are you people?"

"Look, just let us go home. We won't tell anybody." The farmer was anxious.

"The hell we won't! I'm going to let the world know what you people have done." Noonan was taking the aggressive stance. "Do you know who you've kidnapped here? Amelia Earhart. I'm her navigator. This is going to be headline news. You people are in trouble."

"Fred, let her talk." Amelia hadn't removed her eyes from Kathryn's and had decided that she was worth listening to.

Kathryn smiled at Amelia in thanks briefly before starting to speak. "What I'm going to tell you is going to sound hard to believe. Even preposterous. We think you were abducted from Earth in the 1930's and brought millions of miles through space to a planet on the other side of the galaxy. You were put into a kind of deep sleep for a very long time. It's not the 1930's anymore. The year is 2371, over four hundred years from the time you were abducted."

"You must think we are awfully gullible."

"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"We were over the Pacific, running low on gas. We were looking for an atoll to set down. We tried to send out an S.O.S and suddenly there was this huge light in back of us. And the plane stopped, dead. And then it started moving backward towards the light. I must have blacked out. And I woke up here, just now." Amelia was trying to logically understand the situation, calmly.

"That's just the way it was with me! I was in my truck heading into town. I was just about to get onto the black top, when this big light came down from the sky. Just about blinded me. Next think I know the whole truck is lifted up off the ground." A look of shock over the similar experience crossed over not only the farmer's face but also everyone else's too.

"I believe what happened was that you were abducted by aliens and if we can find out how they got you here, we might all be able to get back to Earth." Her voice was reassuring as were her hand movements which she made a minimal as possible, not wanting to come across as aggressive or threatening.

Noonan obviously wasn't impressed at all by Kathryn as he withdrew a revolver from under his jacket. "I want some real answer, now."

If Kathryn was phased by being on the receiving end of the revolver, she didn't show it. "I assure you, I am telling the truth."

"You!" Noonan pointed to the farmer. "Come on down here and get those funny looking guns of theirs." Hayes does so and Noonan turned to Kes who was standing to one side of the room, away from everyone else. "You, get over there with the others."

Kes moves towards Kathryn, feeling slightly out of her element, but stops when Amelia snatches her tricorder from her hands.

"What is this?"

"It's a medical device. I'm just trying to make sure that everyone is alright."

Amelia nodded and Kes when to stand behind Kathryn who squeezed her thumb as she passed, silently giving her support. Kes was thankful for it.

Noonan had ignored everything around him. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

Kathryn didn't answer as she was too busy watching Amelia open the tricorder and stare at it as it started beeping.

"Chakotay to away team."

Kathryn didn't take her eyes from the others in front of he who were looking around for the source of the new voice. She tapped her comm badge. "Janeway, here."

"Captain, I'm picking up some energy displacements on the surface. I think it might be alien humanoids. It looks like they're using some kind of deflection system to trick our sensors. I think you'd better get up here."

"Who's that talking?"

Kathryn was happy to answer any questions Noonan had to try and keep him fairly calm. "That's Commander Chakotay, on our ship." She had left the line open.

"Commander, huh?" He looked up to the ceiling. "Okay, now hear this, Commander. There's a gun pointed at the lay's head right now, so you call Washington and you tell them we're holding your people prisoner, and they're not going anywhere until I personally talk to J Edgar Hoover. You've got one hour."

"Captain?" Chakotay's heart had started thumping in his chest a little quicker at the threat to her.

"It seems we're being held hostage, Commander. I suggest you pay attention to what the gentleman says."

Chakotay was willing to do anything to get her back unharmed. "I understand. Chakotay out." He stood with Tuvok and immediately started to plan a rescue mission.

Meanwhile in the cryochamber Amelia has seemingly taken charge of her group.

"The compass isn't working."

"I know what we've told you sounds hard to believe, but there was a time when no one believed that a woman could fly across the Atlantic. Now, people are able to travel between the stars. The galaxy is full of many species. For instance, this young woman isn't human." Kathryn stood next to Kes. "She's an Ocompa." Gently, she pushed back Kes' hair, allowing her finger tips to brush her cheek as she revealed her pointed ears.

"I've been on expeditions all over the world, and I've seen people do all kinds of strange things to their bodies. That doesn't mean that Martians have invaded Earth." She tried to find the logical answer to everything once more.

"Actually it was the other way around. Mars was colonised by people in 2103."

Kathryn raised a brow at Harry.

"That's enough! All of you just go over there and sit down and keep quiet."

The Voyager crew did so, sitting close together at the far end of the room while the newly awakened people huddled a little closer to Noonan while Amelia continued to stand where she was, watching Kathryn comfort her crew silently. Noonan took a drink from his hip flask.

Amelia caught him out the corner of her eyes. "Now is probably not the best time for that, Fred."

He shrugged. "Just a little pick me up."

Amelia and Noonan got into a hushed conversation allowing Tom to talk to Kathryn.

"He's had a few nips from that flask, Captain. We could probably rush him, get the gun."

Kathryn shook her head, not wanting to turn to violence. "Let me try to talk to Earhart first. She seems reasonable. Maybe I can get through to her." She stood and took a step away from her people but staying protectively in front of them. "Miss Earhart." She paused as Amelia walked over to her. "I want you to know you've always been an inspiration to me. Because if you, generation of women have become pilots."

"Generations. What's your name?"

"Kathryn Janeway."

"I heard the Commander call you Captain. What exactly do you Captain?"

"The Federation Starship Voyager." There was a hint of pride in her voice.

"Starship. That supposed to mean it flies through space?"

"That's right." She inclined her head.

Amelia shook her head a little. "That isn't possible. Only in books. H G Wells, Jules Verre."

"Maybe if you saw it you'd think otherwise."

"Saw it? Where is it?"

"On the surface. We're actually about a hundred metres underground now. If you'd come with me to see Voyager, you'd realise that what we're telling you is true."

"And risk a trap? No, you could have hundreds of reinforcements up there."

"I assure you, we have no interest in harming you. We took you out of stasis to help you."

"Put yourself in my shoes, Captain. If you were me, would you believe your story?"

She thought for just a second. "Maybe not. Let me tell you some of what happened after you disappeared over the Pacific. No trace of you or your place was ever found, in spite of a massive search. Over the years there was a lot of speculation about your flight, including the rumour that it was financed by the government and may have been part of an operation to gather information about the Japanese."

"Where did you hear that?"

"It's somewhat common knowledge. You see, Japan attacked Pearl Harbor in 1914, drawing the United States into a massive world war. In retrospect, your journey was seen in a different light, perhaps as part of an intelligence mission devised by a government deeply concerned about Japanese war plans."

Amelia looked shocked. "No one was supposed to know about that."

"Maybe not in 1937, but now it's part of history."

Noonan had been ignoring everything. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we stick them in these things? Put them to sleep like we were. No fuss, no trouble."

"Mister Noonan, that will accomplish nothing. Please, let us take you to our ship. You'll see that everything we've told you is true."

"Show me how to operate this thing." His train of thought hadn't moved on any, almost like the conversation between Amelia and the Captain wasn't happening and this pissed off Amelia.

"Hey! Last time I looked, you were working for me. And I think we should listen to these people. They just might be telling the truth. What's the harm in seeing if maybe they do have this starship? Beats being cooped up in here trying to figure out what happened. How about it? Anyone want to come along?" Amelia turned and posed the question to those standing behind her.

"I wouldn't mind taking a long." Hayes, the farmer, who seemed to be the only other person listening to Kathryn agreed.

Kathryn allowed her lips to turn up slightly at the ends. "Anyone else?"

"You're not leaving me behind."

"Kes and I'll stay with the others, Captain."

She nodded at Tome. "It'll take about ten minutes to get to the surface. Stay close to us. Mister Kim."

Harry nodded and followed at the end of the line, right behind Noonan. Amelia was almost next to the Caption with the farmer in the middle of the group. Kathryn led the silent group up through the caves, stopping only briefly when she heard phaser fire.

"This way." She led them to the mouth of the cave.

"What's all the racket?" Hayes asked as they stepped outside.

Kathryn stepped forward, her legs slightly apart as she looked around, an energy bolt passed through them. "Take cover!"

"I told you it was a trick!" Noonan was a little sluggish in moving and got shot for it.

"Fred!"

Harry ran out from the cover and dragged Noonan back. Kathryn spotted their attackers but also noticed Tuvok and Chakotay hiding behind a nearby rock. Relief flooded through he knowing that she not only had a little backup, but backup that she could work alongside. But worry for  _his_  safety also made itself known.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"I'm here, Captain. We're pinned down."

"I can see you from here. Lay down phaser fire. I'm going to circle around to your left, try to come at them from the rear."

"Right!" Chakotay looked at Tuvok and nodded as they uniformly started shooting at the attackers allowing Kathryn to move off.

"Chakotay to Voyager."

"Torres here, Commander."

"Can you give us some help down here?"

"I don't think so. The targeting scanners are still useless. I can't risk laying down weapons fire if I don't know where it's going."

"Keep trying to get them online."

"Aye, Commander."

All the while Chakotay is trying to keep an eye on Kathryn making sure that she didn't need a helping hand, and that she was unharmed, it wasn't just adrenaline keeping his heart thumping hard and fast within his chest.

Kathryn managed to get behind the three attackers without making a sound, that was until she miss judged her footing and stepped on a twig causing one of the three standing in front of her to turn around. She shot his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hold your fire. Drop your weapons. Turn around slowly."

"You're not Briori."

"No, I'm human."

"Human?" The pair turn to look at each other, one nodding to the other, silently communicating before drawing down their hoods, revealing themselves to be a man and woman.

"We're human. You're working for the Briori. They have ships like yours."

"I'll answer any questions you have, but first we must take care of our wounded." She indicated to one third of the trio who was still unconscious on the ground. "Can we agree to end this?"

There was a slight hesitation before the answer of "Yes" passed through their lips.

Kathryn nodded, lowering her phaser but keeping it in hand. "I'm Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

"John Evansville. This is my colleague, Karen Berlin."

They all nodded to each other in acknowledgment of their introductions. And as the pair turned to sort out their wounded, Kathryn left, this time in full view of everyone, heading straight to Voyager, her thoughts on a strong cup of coffee.

That afternoon Kathryn was joined in the briefing room by John Evansville, and he had started talking the moment he had stepped into the room.

"You've taken the 37s. Why?"

Kathryn (who was stood at her usual end of the room, having been gazing out of the window at the landscape), turned at his voice and frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You went into the shrine. You stole the 37s from the sacred alters, and you disturb the radio signal that we have been so careful to preserve."

Chakotay, who was standing just off to the side, saw that Kathryn hadn't caught on to what John was talking about and that worried him. "Captain, I think he's talking about Earhart and the others."

She inclined her head just the slightest so that Chakotay knew she had heard him. "Tell me more about the 37s? Are you one of them?"

"I'm one of their descendants. The 37s were brought here over fifteen generations ago by the Briori."

"Who are the Briori?" Chakotay asked, seeing that Kathryn was allowing her mind to churn for a while.

"They're an alien race. They abducted over three hundred people from Earth in the year 1937, brought them over here, turned them into slaves. But those slaves revolted, killed the Briori, took their weapons and their technology and survived. And no there are over one hundred thousand of us. The Briori never came back. Now, you answer me. Why did you steal the remaining 37s from the shrine?"

"We didn't steal them. We simply revived them." Kathryn was slightly defensive, but she was unsure if she was defending the actions of herself and crew or the 37s.

"Revived them? They're dead."

"No, they were simply in a state of what we call cryostasis. That's a form of sleep that appears very much like death."

"Do you mean they're alive." Pure shock showed through his voice and body language.

"Yes."

"My people have come to regard the 37s as monuments to our ancestors. Nobody had even entered the shrine for generations."

"Mister Evansville, we were having to find the ship that brought your ancestors here. Possibly use it to get back to Earth a little faster." She swiftly moved the conversation on, drawing the attention away from the shrine.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "The Briori ship was destroyed in the slave revolt. There's nothing left. Captain, I'm sorry to hear about your long journey home, but you should know that life on this planet is good. We live in three beautiful cities only fifty miles from here."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, I'd like to see your cities." Her voice had lost its authority but had dipped into awe.

"And I'd like to show them to you." He smiled.

Kathryn took a few steps forward and gestured for Evansville to the door that led to the Bridge. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Chakotay as he followed her and Evansville to the Bridge. Kathryn looked at her Bridge crew who had looked at her as she and the two men entered.

"Mister Evansville has offered to take us on a tour of the settlement. He's extended the invitation to the entire crew, and the 37s, or course."

Evansville didn't even notice that Kathryn had just extended the invitation which he had intended just for her as he was looking over at Amelia =.

"You, you're a 37?"

Kathryn nodded.

Amelia shrugged one shoulder. "I guess you could call me that."

"It would be an honor to show you our cities."

With Amelia's nod, Kathryn and Chakotay joined Evansville and a few of the other 37s as well as an away team to tour the cities. They were gone well into the evening.

Kathryn sat in her ready after having arrived back at Voyager doing her Captain's log.

"Captain's log, stardate 48975.1. Evansville wasn't exaggeration when he said they have a lot to be proud of here. It was an amazing experience, but it's left me a little disturbed…and wishing even more so for home…"

The following morning Kathryn was still in her ready room having not stopped working, the door chime bringing her from the padd she was reading.

"Come in."

"Here's the damage report you asked for."

"Thank you." She thanked Chakotay as she placed the offered padd on her ever growing pile. She started to turn back to her reports when she heard Chakotay speak again.

"Is something wrong, Captain? You've seemed a little distracted ever since we came back from the cities. Weren't you impressed?"

Kathryn sighed, heavily placed the padd on her desk before standing. "A little too impressed."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he followed her to the couch where she sat down. He sat down too, leaving a little space between them.

"There's a thriving, sophisticated culture on this planet. Of human being. In some ways walking around those cities was almost like being back on Earth."

"It was a little eerie. It reminded me of home, too."

"Evansville has offered to let any of our crew stay."

Chakotay could see the conflict already showing in her eyes. "What will you do about that?"

Kathryn sighed. "Maybe this is one of those decisions that the Captain has to make for the entire ship."

"You may have a problem if a lot of people want to stay."

"I know that, but at the same time I can't take a vote every time there's a major decision to be made. And yet," she sighed, "we're a long way from Starfleet and a lot of the rules and regulations I've learnt to uphold seem distant as well." She looked up from her lap and to Chakotay. "Am I the only one who's so intent on getting home? Is it just me? Am I leading the crew on a forlorn mission with no real hope of success?"

Chakotay, wanting to comfort the woman beside him, slid a few inches closer and grasped Kathryn's petite hand within his own larger one, his thumb automatically rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Kathryn allowed herself the small comfort and held onto Chakotay's hand as if it was the only thing grounding her.

"You're not alone, Kathryn." He whispered. "I want to get home, too. And there's not a day that goes by when I  _don't_ hear someone mention Earth."

"The people here have built a new Earth. We could stay, help them build a human civilization in the Delta Quadrant. Isn't that an exciting prospect? Shouldn't we be grateful for the opportunity they're giving us?" in that moment Kathryn felt so lost and alone she was starting to question herself, Chakotay wouldn't allow her to do that, she didn't need to.

"It is a tempting prospect, but when I hold it up against the prospect of seeing the sun rise over Arizona desert, or swimming in the Gulf of Mexico on a summers day, there's no comparison. I want to go home."

The thoughts of home brought a smile to both their faces causing each other to smile wider when they saw the other smile. Being with Chakotay cleared Kathryn's head a little but also made her realise that just perhaps she wasn't as alone as her captaincy felt like. For Chakotay, being with Kathryn strengthened his resolve to get home as quickly as possible so that the parameters between them would disappear. He would do anything for her, and she for him.

"We have one hundred and fifty two men and women on this ship. What happens if half of them decide to stay on the planet? Could we operate Voyager with seventy five crew members?"

"I doubt it. In fact I don't think we could operate the ship with fewer than one hundred. If too many of the crew choose to stay behind, we could all be stranded here."

Kathryn nodded. "Tell all hands to prepare for an announcement from the Captain at fourteen hundred hours. They deserve to make the choice for themselves."

"Aye, Captain."

Even though Chakotay had acknowledged the order, neither let go of the other, savoring the moment for a little longer.

After speaking to her crew, Kathryn escaped from Voyager, going to stand a short way off in the bright sunlight, her thoughts fully focused on Chakotay and home, where it had been since visiting the cities. Her thoughts however, were broken by Amelia who came to stand next to her.

"Captain, I was told I'd find you here. Am I intruding?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Not at all. Please, join me."

Amelia smiled lightly in thanks. "I wanted to let you know that the group you brought out of stasis, we've all decided to stay here on the planet."

"I understand."

"I must admit the thought of travelling through space, maybe even learning to fly this ship, was very appealing to me." Amelia smiled widely.

Kathryn smiled back. "And I looked forward to getting to know you better. I suspect we have a lot in common."

"At first I didn't know what to do. We talked about it for quite some time. Finally I realised the people here on this planet are a part of is. We're their ancestors in a way. It made us feel close to them."

Kathryn looked out to the vast landscape, as did Amelia.

"The remarkable thing about the humans on this planet is that they evolved very much like the people on Earth. Tens of thousands of light years apart, both civilisations managed to create a world they could be proud of. One where war and poverty simply doesn't exist. I certainly can't blame you for wanting to be a part of it, any more than I can blame members of my crew if they make the same decision."

Amelia enjoyed listening to Kathryn talking about Earth, she made it come alive, but not wanting to make the other woman uncomfortable, she focused on her last sentence. "When will you find out?"

"In half an hour. Anyone who wants to stay behind is to report to the cargo bay at fifteen hundred hours."

Amelia nodded, placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before taking her leave, allowing Kathryn to go back to her thoughts. She wasn't alone for long however, as Chakotay silently joined her, placed a hand on the small of her back.

"We should be heading to the cargo bay."

Kathryn nodded and after one last longing look at the scenery around her, headed back to Voyager, Chakotay by her side. The pair stayed silent until they reached the corridor leading to the cargo bay where Chakotay hoped that conversation would relax Kathryn a bit.

"I expect Jarvin will stay on the planet. In fact, I'd bet on it."

"Why Jarvin?"

"He's been more uncomfortable about being on a Starfleet ship than most of the Maquis, and he's gotten involved with a young woman in Quantum Mechanics. I think they'd like to settle down, raise a family."

She nodded. "The person I expect to see is Baxtor."

"Baxtor? Walter Baxtor?" Chakotay didn't think he'd leave.

"He's adventurous, a risk taker. I can see him wanting to take on the challenge of building a new life on this planet."

"I'd hate to lose Baxtor. He's a good man."

"I'd hate to lose Jarvin." She stopped outside the closed cargo bay doors and looked up to Chakotay. "I don't want to lose anyone. We've all been through so much together, it just wouldn't seem right. But I couldn't blame anyone for staying behind. I'm not sure I want to go in."

Chakotay laced their little fingers together. "No matter what happens we'll make it. Remember that."

Kathryn nodded, gently separated their hands and took a deep breath before opening the large cargo bay door. The room is devoid of people, causing tears to spring to her eyes. Chakotay placed a hand on the small of her back, making the most of what she was allowing as he knew it would last for long. Eventually, Kathryn turned to Chakotay with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I think it's time we left for home, Chakotay."

"I think so, Kathryn," he relied with a small smile of his own appearing.

Putting the smallest of gaps between them, the command due headed back to the Bridge.

"Captain on the Bridge." Tuvok announced as Kathryn and Chakotay stepped off the trubolift.

The Bridge crew snapped to attention and Kathryn sent a proud smile out to them.

"All stations prepare for departure. Condition blue, Mister Tuvok. Miss Torres, anti-grav thrusters online." Kathryn walked to the middle of the room with Chakotay as she gave her orders, remaining standing as Chakotay took his seat.

"Thrusters enabled." Her voice held a hint of excitement. "Mister Paris, inertial dampers to flight configuration. Impulse drive to stand by."

"Yes Ma'am." Kathryn could hear the smile in his voice.

"Then let's do it." She finally sat in her chair, legs crossed, hands braced. "Take us up."

Tom nodded and did so taking Voyager back up into space.

"Lay in a course for home."

"Aye, Captain."

Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at each other, their eyes sparkling at the thought of home.

To Be Continued...


End file.
